


Long, Dark Night

by still_lycoris



Category: Through the Dragon's Eye
Genre: Courage, Fear, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Jenny tries to sleep in the Veetacore House.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Long, Dark Night

Jenny rubbed her scarf against her cheek and wished that she was in a proper bed.

She supposed that the Veetacore House must have beds somewhere. It was pretty small, there didn’t seem to be any room for them but at the same time, Morris always seemed to find what he needed so maybe somewhere, there were beds hidden away. Only nobody really wanted to go and find a bed, not tonight.

Charn hadn’t wanted them to sleep at all. He’d got angry when she’d told him she was tired, that she couldn’t read while she was tired and it was too dark anyway. If there had been anybody but her and Morris left …

She didn’t want to think about that. 

Charn _had_ let them settle, in the end. Morris had just gone back to his chair with his blanket. He’d found Jenny a blanket too, tucked it carefully around her before settling himself. It was checked purple and Jenny had a horrible feeling that it had been Doris’s …

Her eyes filled with tears and a few trickled out before she could stop them. Poor, poor Doris. Charn hadn’t even let them pick the glasses up off the floor, they’d just had to leave them lying there and she was dead now, wasn’t she? Just a pool of something on the floor, like all of Morris’s little pets.

Charn hadn’t had any reason to melt Frenny and Frister. He’d just … done it. He’d laughed afterwards. Morris had cried and tried not to let her see. Jenny hated to watch anybody cry. And Morris … he was sort of like a grown up. Grown ups didn’t cry.

But maybe they did. She couldn’t really blame anybody for crying, not when Charn was around. She betted that Charn would laugh at people crying. He’d certainly laughed at everything else. He’d _liked_ how scared they’d all been of him. He’d been _glad_.

Was he sleeping? He had sat down in one of the chairs and she hadn’t heard the rustle of his cloak for some time. Maybe he was sleeping. Or maybe he was just pretending to sleep to see if she or Morris did anything …

The idea of him watching her in the dark made her shiver. She pressed her scarf tighter against her cheek. Amanda and Scott had seen it. Amanda had mentioned the pattern. They’d read it, they knew that there was something wrong. They would have told the others. Maybe Gorwen was on the way right now. Or maybe they would send something else. They would do something, she was sure of that.

She just had to get through the night. That was all. She just had to get through the night.

She could do that.

Jenny rubbed her scarf against her cheek one more time, then took a deep breath and concentrated on trying to get a little sleep.


End file.
